


As Long As You Like

by SeriousMoonlight



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriousMoonlight/pseuds/SeriousMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gundam and Sonia hold hands for the first time. Short and fluffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As You Like

Gundam Tanaka was not afraid of mortals, and therefore Sonia Nevermind was not a mortal.

The two sat across from each other on Gundam's bed while he attempted to ignore how his hands were visibly trembling. He clenched them into fists and rested them on his knees, eyes looking everywhere except at her. Feeling painfully aware of his corporeal shell, he straightened his spine and attempted to breathe deeply. Inviting her into his lair had been a mistake - he could tell his cheeks were already on their way to becoming an accursed shade of crimson, and they hadn’t even exchanged words yet. He was supposed to have _more_ power in this sanctuary, not less!

A soft giggle made his eyes snap back up to her (which was a mistake, because the second he looked directly at her he felt as though his chest would explode). Sonia was smiling gently at him, an aura of warmth radiating out from her. "Tanaka-san, I can hear your heart beating from all the way over here," she said, and even though there was amusement in her voice, for once Gundam didn't feel as though it was at his expense.

"A-Aah," was all he could manage, surprised by how tentative his own voice sounded. He stared down at his shaking hands again. Moments of silence passed. Gundam focused on the beat of his own heart. He wondered if he could hear hers one day - maybe today.

Sonia broke the silence, as she often did. "Tanaka-san, may I hold your hand?" she asked, her composed, elegant smile never leaving her face. What infernal arcane forces gave her the ability to keep so calm?! He unclenched his fists, but hesitated a moment. He was... poisonous, after all. Was it really right of him to let Sonia put herself in such danger? "If you're uncomfortable, we don't have to, so please don't worry." Gundam forced himself to look back up towards her face.

Her eyes could show a softness he’d never seen before one moment and blazing, determined passion the next, and no matter what it still made him catch his breath. It almost _hurt_ , looking at her. Sonia was beautiful - but the mere mortal concept of beauty mattered not to the Dark Sovereign. He saw the fire of her spirit, the kindness that permeated every fiber of her soul itself. More than anything, he saw the way she looked at _him_ , and how there was no trace of pity, or fear, or disappointment. She wasn't a mortal - she was something so much more.

"Sonia," he said quietly - her very name seemed to be a word of power, and it was best to say these things softly in private - "you are aware of the curse I possess, and yet you still wish contact with me?" The look on his face was hard to decipher - a sort of gentle, cautious, familiar hurt, the look of a kid who'd been picked last in enough games to understand things weren't going to change this time.  
Sonia wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around Gundam at that moment, but restrained herself. It wouldn’t help at all to make him uncomfortable. She could wait to hug him until he was ready. Instead, she offered her own hands out to him, palms up. "I am strong enough," was all the princess said, looking at him with fixed determination, "so please trust me."

Someone who could match his own strength, with the ability to see through his curse... Perhaps, if she were to touch him, she would be safe. If anyone could overcome the poison seeping through his veins, it would be Sonia.

Attempting to steady his hands, Gundam placed them into hers.

The reaction from both of them was instant - the pair jolted a little the way only a first-time romantic gesture could make them. The familiar red blush Sonia adored so much spread instantly across Gundam's face. She felt her own cheeks grow pink, and she was practically beaming. They were _holding hands_! He was staring down at them as if he couldn't believe what he was actually seeing. Sonia gave them a soft squeeze, as if to reassure him that this was real.

They were... perfectly normal hands. Although he hadn't removed the bandage that always covered his left arm, Sonia could feel how warm his hands were. His right palm was practically dripping with sweat, but it didn't exactly bother her - she only felt bad that Gundam was so nervous. Before long, she was gently running her thumbs across his knuckles without even realizing what she was doing. She took in everything. The scratched, well-worn silver rings, how long his fingers were, the small scars and marks that had no doubt come from the animals he’d looked after. It all made Gundam _Gundam_. "Tanaka-san... Is this okay? Are you comfortable?"

His response was an immediate, vigorous nod even as he seemed to burrow further into his scarf. He feared his voice would betray his nerves if he spoke, and so he settled on examining Sonia’s hands. They were as perfect as hands could be, the thought. Well manicured, without a blemish or scar to be seen anywhere. 

Gundam wanted to hold those hands for a long time.

Looking off to the side, he found the courage to ask, "Sonia... w-would you be willing to remain like this for a bit longer?"  
"As long as you like."

Her hands were soft and gentle, and even with the undignified trembling and blushing, Gundam was so, so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I MEANT TO WRITE PORN AND I DONT KNOW WHAT HAPPEned


End file.
